The Great Northern Knights
by Mhunter
Summary: Three knights return to a place were they once lived for a short time, leaving on family business only to return to save three knights from their doom; and the rekindle old friendships and maybe a few new loves...
1. Chapter 1

The Northern Knights

By. Mhunter.

Own nothing but my Girls and some characters that pop in and out of the story line.

A long time ago in a far off land, where men fought for honor, truth and well, Arthur. They were known as the Samaritan knights, who fought for Hadrian's Wall and all that lived there beyond the wall. Though it seemed on one far day, Arthur and his knights were taunted by not only Woads, but by strange men that road upon huge beasts of war.


	2. Chapter One: Seeing an old friend

"_Seeing many a strange thing; on one fair day, they saw a ghost, a ghost of the past; in all her glory."_

Chapter one

"THERE STOOD THREE"

Three heavily armored soldiers sat upon three steeds; Steele, Fire, and Death. Side by side they raced up the hillside, heading to Hadrian's Wall. They had been sent there to collect on a debt, and to serve Arthur on his last mission. The three had been dwelt a harsh punishment from their fathers for letting a bet get too far out of hand. Brothers in arms, missing. Never to return home. Sent on a wild goose chase. The three thought to themselves as they came across a carriage and some Roman soldiers, they only paused a moment before heading onward. Though one stayed behind. "Lovely…Fog." The one rider looked back up at the other two, "I'll make it quick." He nodded his head to them as he pulled a long black bow from the side of his saddle; stringing it and placing an arrow on the white strip he smiled remembering. 'You will always hit the center of whatever you are aiming at. And it surely will die.' He smiled under his helmet. "Old man…" He looked up when he heard other horses in the distances, 'More riders? And little blue men. Thought we left those creatures behind us.' He turned his horse and allowed him to walk down the side of the hill. Pulling the arrow back, he found his target and released the arrow. Watching it fly through all the others, hitting its mark, dead in the face of a Blue man. His horse stopped short and watched the chaos unfold before them.

Tristan was the first to realize that they were not alone. A single arrow claimed a man that stood in front of Arthur. He followed it back up the hill from once it came, a rider on a rather large horse. He noticed the detail on the armor, must be royalty. He looked closer killing a few men as he went on, 'Horse hair like Arthurs.' Roman? He was beside himself, who was this man, and why did he kill the wood. Once the fighting stopped he went to his mare, mounted her. "Arthur, we have a guest." He looked up towards the hillside, to find the man had come down and stood before a Romaine solider. 'Figures.'

The bishop revealed himself and smiled at Arthur. He then turned to the man who had approached him. "This here is one of the few that the Pope himself has sent to aid you. Says it is their duty to aid you. The others must have gone ahead." He waved for the man to come closer.

He approached and nodded lowly to Arthur, "I've heard many a things about the Samaritans knights. I hope all are true in some sort of fashion." With a deep voice none would noticed that what the helmet hide, long soft locks of dirty blonde hair, ever so changing bluish green hazel eyes. And soft features of a woman. She inhaled, glad no one asked her to remove her helmet. It must be Arthur alone that sees her and her Sisters. Not this Bishop man, not the man how has cursed her whole family to death.

Arthur nodded back, "Let us make for the wall. Before night falls upon us." He nodded once more before looking into the eyes of the figure before him. He saw something, something breathtaking. A woman hides beneath that helmet. He would not make her show herself among theses men, not yet.

Tristan and the others led the Knight with them. Tristan watched the rider, as did the others. He noticed that he sat straight up in his saddle, most unusual saddle. Covered in furs, thick heavy furs, leather frame of some sort. He inspected it very closely, seeing whether or not it was one piece or not. He was caught off guard when Lancelot approached him.

"If you stare long enough, he might actually kill you as well." Lancelot spoke jokingly to his brother in arms. "Look, we are to be free men soon, and I will have this woman of Gawain's, and you can come by too." He grinned when the silent knight finally spoke "Come we will see theses' knights, see if they are as glorious as me. If they make beautiful child." He grinned when Bors and Dag approached the rider.

Bor didn't realize that they had the new rider among them. "Dag, We …" He paused and looked at the rider. "I wonder why you are here. What brings a man with all this armor all the way out to this damned island anyway?" He paused when Dag smiled. "What are you smiling at?"

The rider turned to him, "Your women. I hear they are worth my wild and more. Maybe I will leave my own here, taking them all into my bed, making even Lancelot's babes, look as fierce as me. Making your women woo over me now."

Bors didn't like the sound of someone else claiming his woman. He wouldn't have it. He growled and pushed his horse onward, hurrying into the gate to meet his woman. "Vanora!"

The rider laughed heartedly and smiled towards the other rider, "Do you have a woman?" His answer was received with a shake of a head. Gawain had joined in, "no. He doesn't. Not much of a talker, women find him scary."

Arthur smiled they had made it. He dismounted and asked Jols to take the three into the stables and he'd be there shortly. He turned and escorted the Bishop and his man into the Keep; asking his knights to join him later.

Once in the stables, the three removed their helmets; revealing a lot of hair in shades of blonde, white and red. All different, all women. All fully capable of killing a man. The Rider of Fire let her long dirty blonde hair flow, before pulling it out of her face. Her eyes were soft when she met Jols. The shock from seeing her she guessed. She smiled looking at her sisters. Aslini, the red head smiled at her. Her short reddish brown hair had become wet from sweating under the helmet, "Is this the Jols?" Her green eyes smiling at the man before Aerith, her sister. She looked back at the other one smiling, "Stuck?"

Westor pulled her helmet off finally, it was a bit small for her head, but it was worth it. She liked her things close to her. Easier for her to move around and be quiet when the time came. She pushed her white hair back just as Aerith had. "Not stuck. Just hot. Aerith I don't understand why we had to wear our battle armor. We are not a threat here." She paused and turned to see and man in the door way. "Grinning like some drunk fool."

Aerith ran to the man, "Arthur, How I have missed my favorite friend." She kissed his cheek many times before turning to the others, "These are my sisters, Asilini, and Westor. We have come because we heard that someone sighed something of ours that is here, that and father has asked us to leave. Being of our age, and not married, nor and children. He is disappointed and thinks that we should come here and find our inner woman." She smiled at him, when he picked her up once more pulling them all into a big hug.

Arthur could not believe his eyes, she had returned. His oldest friend, and closest, besides Lancelot. She was like family to him, his sister. The smell of dried roses brought a memory back from the grave, she had left, leaving dried rose petals over his mother's grave, and something else. She left her heart for him to hold on to. A stone, in which he keeps in his trouser pocket at all times, shaped like a heart. "I have missed you so much. I feared you would never return. And now here you are with Sisters and here to…" He let them go and looked into her eyes. "Help…with what?"

Aerith sighed, "The bishop is not only here to give you and your knights their papers, but one last mission. We are to aid you in any way possible. He will not know we are women, but we must hear the meeting he has planned. We will stay in the shadows till he leaves."

Arthur couldn't believe it. How dare that man come to do that to him and his men? And for what. "Stay in the shadows…Come." He led them into the keep to round table where he placed them in the darkest shadows. He saw Tristan and asked him not to say anything till the Bishop had left. Or told otherwise.

Once all were seated the Bishop entered and wasn't happy about the table before him. He sat himself beside Arthur. Aerith growled lowly to let the Bishop know they we're there as well. He nodded, "Strange, even they refuse to sit at this table. Like something pagan." He turned to Arthur and his knights and spoke about something Aerith had no interest in. Arthur dismissed his knights and the three, before letting the Bishop continued. He was almost as upset with himself for not believing in Aerith when she told him.


	3. Chapter Two: Mission

A new mission, and women…

Aerith and the girls had made their way into the Tavern, which was overly crowded tonight. She sighed as her sisters found their way to a table in the dark corner. She sighed, smelling the food. "Whoever the cook is, fire him." She walked into the kitchen to find and woman with a babe in one arm and a spoon in the other. "Vanora…Shame on you. A Babe and a spoon."

The red headed woman before her turned with a shrill of pure delight, "AERITH!" She hugged the girl in front of her smiling big at her. "I am trying to cook, but it is not coming out right." She smiled when her babe latched itself onto the metal chest of her friend. "I am sorry. He is always doing that." She grinned big, when Aerith took him and the spoon from her.

"Go fill them with ale, I will tend to this little one and fix one hell of a meal, they won't be able to walk away from." She winked at her as Vanora left her there. She sighed looking down at the babe, who oddly looked like Lancelot but favored Bors. "Must be Bors, Babe." She kissed his little nose and placed him in a basket of apples, before turning to the stew pot. She emptied it out for the pigs and started fresh. It didn't take aerith long before someone came in yelling about the food. She placed several bowls of her dish on a big plate, "Let them eat that. Promise they will want more." She set up another big plate with several other bowls when the man returned. She did so till the pot was almost empty. She took the remaining and slipped out to the dark lit table to sit down with her sisters and enjoyed herself. Watching the knights and men around the tavern gawk in awe over the delicious food.

Vanora smiled her babe was asleep in her friends arms, and safe and sound from this entire bustle. She was pulled from her moment of peace, by Lancelot. "Who cooked if you were out here, and so was the fat cook? Got a new girl in there? Is she pretty?"

Tristan had caught a soft breeze, a soft scent. Roses, lilac, and a hint of jasmine, flowers that did not come from here. His head leaned to the direction of the smell. Women, he purred. Pure women. He smiled and joined in on the throwing contest with the boys. "Find Vanora's youngest…and you shall have your answer." He threw another dagger at the table across from him and grinned when it hit his other in this hilt. "Perfect."

Everyone turned to see who had Vanora's youngest. A woman in armor… Aerith stood and smiled at him, "Watch it… next time I'll let you hit her." She smiled when Lancelot fell from his seat. "Told you, all these babes will look like me, and your women will come to my bed, ever so willingly." She smiled at two bar maid hung close to her side, blushing wildly. She smirked slightly when Vanora jumped up and giggled.

Aerith couldn't help but laugh at the men before her, "I thought you said you were knights... I see little boys with their tongues caught. Like cats caught in a corner by dogs." She let the women go as she approached the pole taking both of Tristan's daggers out of it. She turned to him, in all her glory, walking towards him slowly. "Be careful, Arthur might not like that." She turned when someone yelled out his name. She saw him and he saw her. She blushed some.

Arthur saw it all, how Aerith handle the situation and blew it off with a friendly flirt with Tristan. She was home, with him and his knights, like it was supposed to be, but short lived. "My knights, we are asked to do one more thing for him, one more mission." He heard uproar; they spat and cursed around him. His knights were not happy. But he looked into her eyes; she smiled at him, holding a babe in her arms cradling him so, while chaos broke out around them. "Please, one last one with me, and the three. One last mission. Then freedom." He heard them speak once more before disappearing; but his three stood there close together. He would need them on this mission; she had to be close to him. She was his advisor, the one person that probably could calm his demons. "I have rooms set up for you, yours is still there, Aerith. Rest we leave at dawn."

Aerith could not believe it herself. The men around her blew up at this news. She sighed, handing the little one back to Vanora as she came past her. Touching her arm and smiling. She turned to the girls before smiling once last time at Arthur. She guided them into the keep, back to the barracks, and there rooms.

Lancelot was mad, confused and somewhat needy. He punched the wall before him, not realizing that Tristan and Gawain were behind him, "Like a soft warm spring breeze in the dead of winter, why did Arthur not tell us. Women, fighting next to us." He turned his head to the other two and the women that stood behind them. "Who are you, why does he smile at you? What do you mean to him?" Lancelot pointed at them.

Aerith moved up to him, her face only inches from hers, "I am a friend. Before your time. Boy." She looked him dead in the eyes only to see, Tristan in them. _'Strange.' _She backed up a bit to let her sisters through to their rooms. "A soft spring breeze in the dead of winter… Arthur used to tell me that. "She smiled and moved pasted him. "Maybe one day you'll see what he favors in me." She shut the door behind her, locking it.

Tristan smiled at Gawain and Lancelot, "She is fierce, but Arthur loves her. She is his sister. Can you not see that?" He smiled once more walking past them, "She has returned to help him with something. He told she will ride with us. She is worth his time, and then she is worth my time." He smirked when Lancelot growled and slammed his door.

Gawain was left staring into the eyes of a field of green pastures, "Gawain, at your service." He nodded his head and smiled when the petite creature before him smiled. "Rest well. I am glad your sisters and you will be joining us." He smiled before biding her good night and making his way into his room.

Dagonet saw all from the shadows, she was effortless in her movement, heavy armor or not, she was light on her feet. He smiled, 'women.' He made sure all were in their beds before retiring himself.


	4. Chapter 4: A single Touch

Time to ride to our deaths and a touch.

The following morning, Arthur found his knights and the Three riders. He was silent as he walked in, going straight for his horse that stood next to Aerith's large steed. "He looks just like you described him in your letters." He let the beast smell of his hand before rubbing his cheek. "Ignis. Such a good name for something so untamed." He smiled at her when Lancelot asked what that meant.

"Fire. His name is Fire." She smiled at him. "The Black horse is named, Mors. The gray is Steel." She smirked at him, "Named by their coats, by their behavior on the battle field. Pray none of us fall. I fear for the man that knocks her off." She nodded her head over to Aslini. "A shame…another man lost trying to take her from him." She smirked when Arthur headed out on his horse, she and the others followed. "Et moneret eam, ut equitare"

Tristan smiled when Arthur spoke from the front, "We are not riding out to our deaths, Aerith." He smiled, her Latin had gotten better. She spoke with purpose, or to frighten his men. Either one, he didn't seem to care, she was back. His friend was back, and rode beside him and Lancelot, keeping pace with their horses as the left the Wall for the estate to the north of the wall.

Tristan couldn't help but laugh as he rode ahead of them; only to be followed by the one they called Steel. His rider looked at the man grinning from under the helmet. "Aerith wants me to ride out with you." Asilini. He smiled and nodded to her, "Of course. Keep up, stay quite." He pushed ahead as she followed closely behind him.

Westor and Aerith talked to Arthur about their trip to the island, they had not fared well upon coming here. They had lost a few good men to the Woads and the sea itself. Aerith mentioned something to Arthur about seeing a man on the shore that nor woad nor one of his own. Said she had a bad feeling about him, in the way he stared at them upon their landing on the beach. Westor told Arthur about the arrival upon seeing them, and how Merlin allowed them to set foot on the shore, said something about, helping. They all laughed it off upon seeing the Estate.

"The Estate…" Tristan and Asilini had made it their first, shortly joining up with Arthur and the others. Tristan liked Aslini, she was indeed quite, so quite he almost forgot she was even behind, step for step. He grinned, she hummed once she realized it was safe to do as she pleased, he could tell she was a young one, younger than him by at least a few years, but so bright about her life and the things around her. He snapped out of his thoughts by Arthur demanding to be let in.

Aerith sighed, feeling an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach; this was the very man that sent her way. She pulled her horse around and moved him towards the sound in the distance, "Drums…Arthur. Hurry." She kicked his stallion into a full gallop. She had to see how close they were, with or without Arthurs consent. She couldn't bear to lose him to the Norse men that were heading this way, they burn everything she fought to keep alive; they would kill the knights, the people around them. And leave her there to watch them. "Qupniam non Non igitur ulra" (Not today; not ever again. *Latin*)

Arthur watched as Aerith and Westor rode off towards the sound of Drums, his heart didn't want her to go, but he hoped it might be for the best if they went to see how close the army was. He turned his attention to a wall and men placing stones on it. He demanded it be opened, once inside he found two priests and two alive. A boy and a young woman, a woad. He took both the boy and the woman out with him and walled the men up. "Everyone who is able, get what you can, Saxons are coming. They will kill all in their wake. Others please in the wagons and let us leave this place at once!" He looked around not seeing Aerith or Westor. He placed the woman and child with Dagonet in the medical wagon, returning to his horse, tying her off at the back of the wagon. He joined Dagonet and helped set the fingers on the woad.

The sound of approaching thunder made the knights turn to see Aerith and Westor galloping back with a few arrows and a crossbow. "Armor piercing arrows. We have a good days ride ahead of them. But I fear they will not sleep tonight, not long." She turned to Aerith, "Aerith got nicked, nothing bad. She will live." Westor smiled at her sister before returning to Arthur with the news.

Aerith sighed, "Loud mouth." She turned to Lancelot whom seemed to be in a foul mood. "Rain and snow, can't be a good sign." She smiled at him holding her shoulder, keeping the blood from spilling anymore. "Tell you what; you can take my armor off when we stop. Might even let you see some skin." She smirked when he blushed and grinned at her. "See, there's that grin. But I am serious."

Lancelot was in a foul mood, damn woad. Speaking out of tongue to him. He growled and moved farther back, his horse bumping into Aerith's stallion, which nipped his back. He reined his horse in before anything could start between them. He looked up at Aerith. She was beautiful in the snow, her hair flowed as the wind blew it around her. He noticed she was holding her shoulder, and speaking to him about showing him some flesh. Her grinned made him smile back. He returned to her shoulder where she held her hand, blood started to show through her glove. "You're bleeding; Dagonet should see to that…not me." He blushed when she asked him to remove her armor and offered to show him some skin.

Dagonet had heard of Aerith's wound, once stopped at a camp he found her shortly after taking care of Lucian. He found her next to Lancelot by a small pool of water. He grinned as he watched Lancelot fumble with Aerith's armor. "Need help undressing a woman, Lancelot?" He moved to him helping him remove the right side of her arm. The metal was rather light, and yet thick. He saw all the blood, though it was only stains, the blood had dried. He stood back as Aerith removed the rest of her armor suit, so she could at least give Dagonet and Lancelot room to move in her tunic. Dag was about as caught up in Aerith's small frame as Lancelot was; watching every move she made. "That will do."

Aerith smiled at Dagonet, "Well, if you say so." She took a seat next to Lancelot as Dagonet brought out his sew kit. "It's not deep, that's why I didn't say anything. I've had way worse. Ask Arthur or even Jols." She smiled up at him, but blushed when his fingers found her wound. His palm gently grazed the upper part of her breast; she let out a soft moan. Arching her upward, earning a groan from both Lancelot and Dagonet. She blushed and turned her face away when Arthur approached them. "Just a scratch." She sighed when Lancelot got up and left them.

Arthur looked at her as Dagonet cleaned the wound and confirmed it was only a scratch. Though he didn't notice that his friends were blushing as they nodded to one another. "I am glad you are okay. I don't think I could lose you again. It would kill me to know that Saxon's got their filthy hands on you." He placed his head upon hers before returning to his duties. And letting her rest. He thought of how both of his most unusual knights had come to her aid. Lancelot and Dagonet, wooing over her small frame. Yet, Lancelot had his eyes on another prize for sure. He noticed that Tristan had taking a liking to Aslini, showing her his bow, his bird and horse. He shook his head and wondered what Aerith would think of this, or if she even cared. He looked at Westor; she was placing some furs around the small child. Showing him a small creature she had carved out of oak. It appeared to be a horse with wings. He smiled even bigger. He thought to himself, they belong here… with us. He was slightly distracted by something in the distance, and proceeded to follow suit of it.

Gawain had mentioned something to Galahad and laughed while pointing at something one of the Roman's had done wrong. Smiles were all around even when Tristan placed a red hair knight in his lap. "Tristan, how come is it, that when some strange knight shows up, you get all soft. I mean look, you are here now, braiding her hair. Like she needs more braids. Go braid Aerith's if Arthur will let you." Gawain ducked when a dagger came out of nowhere hitting a man behind Gawain. A scuffle had started. An arrow flew and Bors rode in hot. Gawain grabbed his sword, waiting for the tension to wean out. He noticed Aerith with a few daggers in hand, batting her lashes at Arthur as he passed by them.

Westor had only left for a moment when she heard the commotion. Once upon arrival, the sick lad she gave the horse to, ran to her. Clinging to her leg for dear life. "Easy Lucian…" She looked up at Dagonet and smiled. "If only I had known, they had such terraces thoughts about them. I would have never left his side. Nor shall I now. He will ride out with me, My furs will keep him warm." She scooped him up into her arms and walked back over into the darkness she had come from. "Stupid men. Should've killed them when we were at the estate." She rubbed Lucian's head, before settling him down for the night. She snuggled close to him and looked back to meet Aerith's gaze and nod, "WE leave before dawn…"


	5. Chapter 5: Hot Bodies and Heated Moment

Hot bodies and a heated moment.

The next morning, the group broke camp and saddled up the horses. Aerith made sure that everyone was ready to go before they left; she could feel something. A rumble deep in her chest, aching, fire; almost as if a dragon was in her and wanting to come forth from her. She shook it off when Dagonet came to her side to check her wound once more.

"Do not do anything I might regret letting you do." She looked up into his eyes and frowned. "My father used to say that to me on many occasions when I'd leave with my brothers on hunting parties." She placed her hand over his and smiled at him.

Dagonet didn't know what to say to her, only smile back. He nodded his head to her and grinned slightly, "I'll try for you. As long as you keep well, I will hold to my side." He rubbed her shoulder once, getting a strange feeling arise from his own chest, heat, fire…longing. He pulled back and went to get his horse and ride next to the medical wagon. He blushed some when he looked back, watching Aerith climb on top of her horse. He realized that she was only wearing trousers and not her armor. He blushed even more when Tristan approached him and cleared his throat. "Yes Tristan?'

Tristan had caught Dag staring at Aerith before they rode off, "Staring is not nice you know; even if the sight is worth the punishment." He rode on grinning like a mad dog when Aerith rode out in front of him towards Arthur. He wondered what that was all about; she looked rather heated when she approached him. He shrugged it off and took to scouting the area ahead.

Arthur took in consideration of what Aerith had spoken of; he knew then that they would be in trouble and sooner than later; they had to stand and fight when the time came. He hated that she was always right; memories flooded his mind of days when she could predict the weather, tell him when they gained a new member. Everything down to the day he came across Merlin. It made him wonder about her more than not, she could be a woad, but his father and mother had told him that she came from the sea, on a boat shaped like a dragon. In which she called a Ragnarok; whatever that was. He shook his head and watched as the group moved on over a frozen lake. He heard drums getting closer, faster and harder. He was pulled from his moment when he saw Aerith pulling out her bow, He loved that bow. He smiled, but it faded as soon as she also pulled her arrows out and dismounted. He also heard Lancelot say something. He halted his horse; pulling out his sword and bow he joined her. "Here and Now."

Aerith sighed; she couldn't continue riding when they were so close to their deaths, she smirked at her sisters as they joined the lineup. Her faded to see Dagonet at the end of the line. She stepped back only to catch her body shield that had been thrown by a man she didn't remember his name. She smiled and nodded her head; before returning to the line. She looked at Arthur, "Told yah…When are you going to start listening to what I tell you? When you lose those around you?" She grinned when he grinned back.

They all looked down the way to the other side and saw a small number of Saxons headed their way. They knew that today would be a good day to die, but hoped that today wouldn't be it for them. They all raised their bows to the air; looking at one another before letting lose the arrows they held. Arrows flew through the sky, and down upon the men across the way, hitting many but not all. They watched as they scattered. Another set of arrows were released from three bows, hitting the back of the Saxon line. Then another set of arrows, but what good would arrows do.

Dagonet swore to himself as he picked up his axe and ran to the middle of the lake; he began slamming the ice with everything he had. He heard a voice in the back of his head, her voice. He looked up seeing her, and that god awful shield she held. She guarded him from most arrows, but two had already hit him. The ice broke from under them, but arms pulled both of them from the icy death. Dagonet saw men going under, heard their screams. He grinned before he faded out.

Aerith shivered when she saw what had happened, but stopped most of it from happening, this was the first time she had stopped something from happening. She shivered hard as the cold started to take hold of her. Lancelot held her close, but she pushed him away and began pulling at her clothes, "I will freeze and so will he. We need to remove them." She yelped when Arthur picked her up and placed her in the medical wagon.

"Do what you must, save him." Arthur turned to the woman on the outside. "She is good; if she needs anything, take care of it for her. And tell me if anything changes before we reach Hadrian's Wall." He mounted his horse and moved the bunch onward.

Aerith stripped herself of her clothes and stripped Dagonet of his; pulling furs over them and around them. She rubbed her own body against his before calling for the woman at the front of the wagon. "We will need a cold cloth before this is over. He will live." She returned to Dagonet and began her work, removing the arrows and cleaning the wounds, binding them. She sighed and hoped that he would be okay.

West sighed, seeing her sister break an oath, for what… love? She looked down at Lucian who crawled back into her warm cloak, hiding his face from the wind. "Do not cry. He will be fine. She will mend what is broken. She can do it." She smiled when he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "She is a healer and a foresight. Something that is hard to come by in our village. But a kings daughter she is, she will take care of what is dear to her." She smiled when he finally smiled up at her and spoke softly, "Like merlin?" She nodded at him and grinned bigger, "Kind of." She looked back at Lancelot and Bors. "He will live. And he will be mad because she broke the oath." She turned back when Bors blurted something out at her.

Bor's was confused when West said something about an Oath. What Oath? Whose oath had she broken to save his friend from death. He looked around at Lancelot before getting his answer. "She meant and Oath that she promised to Dagonet about if he did something stupid she couldn't come to his aid. The let him fall." Lancelot rode ahead with West and Asilinn. "An Oath, how stupid."


	6. Chapter 6:Their first kiss

**Dagonet and Aerith first kiss... Smoochy Smooch!**

Once back at the wall, Aerith managed to find herself a dress to put on. She turned to see Dagonet staring her down. "What? Didn't think heaven would look so nice." She pulled the over her head, pulling it farther down her body. The dress was slightly snug on her curvy frame, but the deep purple hue looked good on her. It had been quite some time since she had worn such a thing. She liked the way it felt against her body, she heard a soft laugh. "What?"

Dagonet had woken shortly after his fever broke, he looked around to see Aerith bending over with her head out the front. It didn't accure to him that she was naked, until she pulled back in with a purple dress in her hands. He began to think to himself, and went to move to her, when he realized that he also was naked. He saw the clean bandages on his chest and remembered the last thing he saw, was her, protecting him and them falling into the icy lake. He shook his head and laughed at her when he saw her pulling the dress around her hips. He enjoyed the sight of her naked, but loved seeing her in purple. He remembered the day Arthur had gotten her a Purple dress for her to wear when some man came to the wall. She looked like a lady and acted so, all for Arthur; but his heart pounding fast. She had been flirting with his for years before she had to leave, it killed him then and it killed him now. He was in love with her. He looked up at her, "Where are my clothes?"

Aerith turned to him and smiled, "you know peeping toms get their hands removed for spying on a naked woman, lest her be a whore." She pulled out a green tunic and a pair of brown trousers and handed them to him, only to be pulled into a deep passionate kiss. She was stunned at one moment, but fell into play. She moved her lips with his, pulling him up to her, before letting him go. "About time you got some balls and noticed me. I thought I was gonna have to love all over Lancelot." She smirked when he began putting his clothes on. She braced herself when the wagon stopped. She approached the back and pulled the flap back, stepping down from it. She untied her horse and stepped around the wagon, only to get a few cat calls. "Boys, behold. The wonder of my healing skills." Dagonet stepped from behind her, placing his hand on her right shoulder. "Don't thank me at once, go get your papers. Let's pack up again, and get out of here." She smirked when Bors snatched her up into a big bear hug, "Uh…Bors. I can't breathe." She sighed when he sat her back down and went to dagonet. She walked onward to the stables, but stopped looking at Arthur, "I want the boy…If no one else here wants him. He reminds me of West's youngest. She will keep him as her own." She moved on when Arthur nodded to her.

Arthur had seen what she could do, before arriving he had looked in on them. Aerith had been rubbing him with great need, hearing noises from his friend. He knew this had to be something of her doing, calling the dead or something. He sighed though, she was his friend, and so was Dagonet, if anything, he'd let her save him. He looked at Dagonet and back over to Gen, "You still say she's of Merlin's line." He looked back at the bishop as they were all given their papers, most of them followed Aerith to the stables, But Bors went straight for his woman.

West sat on a stool cleaning her saddle with Lucian, "We clean to keep well." She looked up at Aerith and smiled, "looks good on you, doesn't it Asilinn?" She grinned when the girl before her spun around and did a little gig, before putting her stallion in his stall. "It does though. Looks good on you." She smiled some, "wish it would look as good on me, as it does you. But you know my reasons." She pointed at her binded chest. "Always' in the way of everything." She grinned when Lucian eyes got big. "Sorry…" She looked back down at her saddle.

Aerith could not believe that West would mention her breast in front of a small child, let only a boy. She shook her head and began removing her saddle and all other array of stuff from her horse. "Jols, if you don't mind. Don't mention this to anyone." She backed farther into the dark stall removing her dress and replacing it with a pair of black trousers and a black oversized tunic. She pulled her black belt on, sheathing her sword, and pulling on a pair of black boots. She stepped out pulling her hair up into a tight braid. "Saw nothing." She yelped when Tristan and Lancelot peered from either side of her stall.

"Saw it all, including the scar on your back." Lancelot smirked, "Why don't those long lovely legs wrap themselves around me and we go for a tousle in the hay." He wiggled his eyebrows at her when Tristan spoke up as well. "Or place those hands and lips on mine." He smirked when he saw West and the other two leave with the boy. "I never knew you had a freckle on that left cheek." He grinned when he met Lancelot at the front of her stall. They looked at each other before smiling big at her. "Come on Aerith. To the Tavern one last time, cook for us. Sing, dance. Might be our last night.


	7. Chapter 7: Sighting of the Saxon's

_Sighting of Saxon_

Once in the tavern the knights had Aerith singing an old song and serving up her usual stew and bread. The men looked on at her as she swayed her hips, while housting up a wooden slab with bowls and mugs of ale on it. Some of the small childern that were there, danced around her, following her every move.

Lancelot held a regular girl in his lap as he watched Aerith and West dance around. He smiled, when he noticed Vanora was off sitting behind the bar sevring drinks and placing out food for the girls to gather up. He was enjoying this, they were free, for good.

Everything halted when Aerith stopped, everything became quite. Aerith heard a faint sound of a horn. Her eyes searched for the men, then Arthur appeared, running up the main wall. Aerith placed the slab down and ran to wall, she was followed shortly after by the knights and some of the roman's. She could smell them, see could them. "Saxon's...at our door step." She looked at Arthur, "I will stay and fight, this man took everything from me, Arthur. I want him dead. " She had vemon dripping from her eyes as she looked back of the lighted blackness of the forest beyond them. She turned quickly, only to be caught by Bors. "LEt me go, Reducam iterum mane caput!" (I will bring his head back in the morning.) She slipped by him only to be held up by Arthur.

Arthur knew then why she had really come back, she knew that this man was heading this way, and she was tracking him down, to claim his head. "We need a plan first Aerith." He looked at his knights, "You are free men, you do not have to stay, you may leave as soon as possible. Any who stay may fight." He pulled both the women with to the keep. "A plan must be set, Gen, talk to Merlin. Set something up." He turned his attention to Aerith who was fuming and pacing the back wall of the keep. "Aerith, my dearest friend. Tell me what it is I can do to ease this pain." The look he got was pure horror. Something bad had happened to her, because of this man.

_*Back Flash*_

_"Good morning, love." Aerith's eldest brother smiled down at her as he placed her on his shoulders, "Looks like you are ready to ride out for the hunt with us this time." He smiled, checking his horse that she had saddled. He noticed she packed a bit of food for his and her, along with the honey ale. He smiled. "I don't know what i'd do without you." He placed her up on the front of his saddle, and mounted from behind her._

_The hunting party rode out, unfornately they came across soemthing that wasn't a bear or an elk. Saxon raiding party. Five verse four, and half. "Dru, please tell me they aren't who I think they are..." Aerith had fear in her eyes, as he lowered her under an old tree root, "Stay put, little sister. If anything happens to you father and mother will be rather dissappointed in us." She smiled and hid like she usually did, holding her blade close to her body. _

_What happened next was completely unexpected, a blood bath. Not a one of her brothers stood a chance. She kept quiet as tears fell down her cheeks; she gained enough courage to mount her brothers horse. She was detected the minute she got on the large beasts back. She kicked as hard as she could galloping back to the wooden lodging. She passed many villagers running in the opposite way, she cried out to them, but stopped once seeing that the village was under attack and the main lodge up in smoke. She crept into town, keeping herself hidden, she heard screams of pain and death. The smelling of burning flesh, gripped her senses as she made her way to where her cousins and her fathe stood. The Saxon's had left, and in their wake, death was left. Her mother and her brothers were gone, gone from this world. _

_*End of back flash*_

Aerith looked at him,"When they come, like the Woads, they will take everything, kill everything. Leave nothing but pain and death. If you don't die, its because you hid." She shuttered from the memory and smell. "When they come, we will use the smoke to our advantage, we will make them pay for it all." She stepped towards him handing him her father symbol of power. "I am all that is left, I am queen of the Northern Sea. And I will not allow them to take what I love again." She pulled him to his map of the layout of the grounds around Hardian's wall.

While Aerith and Arthur spoke of a battle plan, the knights helped the villagers pack and get ready to leave at dawn. Lancelot was torn between leaving and staying, but he was free man, he had to leave at once. He looked at his brothers in arms, he saw the same confusion on their faces, he saw the choas that was killing every nerve in their body. He had a bad gut feeling about this whole thing.

Dagonet wondered around looking for Aerith's sisters, When he found them, they were mounting their horses. "We can't stay." West looked at him as she covered Luican with her cloak. "He will be safe. Make sure she is Safe, that man out there took everything from her, her mother, her brothers, and poisoned her father... which death took him as well. She is a Queen. But she rather not be known as such. Please if she stays, stay with her." She then urged her horse forward, passing all the knights and villagers, followed by Asilinn. Dagonet was at a loss of words for his dearest Aerith. She was a queen, and acted like a knight. He smiled at himself, "Bors, I am staying." He turned from them and went to his horse, preparing for the worst.


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle of the Saxon's

**The battle of Hardian's wall**

The next morning Aerith and Arthur Sat upon their horses at teh top of the hill looking over the land. Aerith looked back, watching a carvan of villagers and knights leaving. She looked at Arthur and nodded to him, "I have a feeling that they will return, and you need to say something. To encourage them, before battle."

Arthur looked at her as she spoke,"I know... I may lose some of them. Got anything for that?" She smiled at him and nodded. Arthur grinned big,"I sure hope they act and do as you say." He eased himself back into his saddle. It had been the first in a long time that he had actually looked and studied Aerith's armour. It wasn't as detailed as he use to think it was, it had detail, a horse or two, a dragon and some type of sea creature. He remembered she had said it was a Ranork or something like that. He smiled at the gold and silver inlay around the creatures, and the trimming. He smiled, for the first time he also noticed that it was fitted for a woman, blushing some; he noticed her chest plate was more like a well firm fitted set of breast.

"You know starinf at them won't make them any bigger let alone move." Aerith had been watching him out the corner of her eye. She stepped her horse to the side as the rest of the Knights joined them. "Welcome, glad to see I wouldn't be the only one to be raped." She grinned when Lancelot said something about it would be him before any Saxon. "I bet, If only." She felt someone pull her nearly out of her saddle. She turned quickly and met with Dagonet's lips, his soft gentle lips. "I will be fine." She leaned back and looked ahead as Arthur stepped out of line to address his Knights.

" Knights! The gift of freedom is yours by right. But the home we seek resides not in some distant land, it's in us, and in our actions on this day! If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember, that as free men, we chose to make it so!" Arthur rode down the hill to meet with the Saxon leader, he even took Aerith with him, just to see the look on that man's face.

Cedric smiled at the coming of two riders, " You come to beg a truce, you should be on your knees." Arthur frowned under his helmet, " I came to see your face so that I alone may find you on the battlefield. And it will be good of you to mark my face, Saxon, for the next time you see it, it will be the last thing you see on this earth. " Cedric watched as ARthur and the other knight ride off, "Ahhh, finally, a man worth killing." He rejoined his men as the doors close. He grinned when the doors opened once more, " He's got a plan, this Roman." He nodded to his son to come forth, " Send what's left of your infantry." Cyric grumbled some, " You want to kill my men?" Cedric turned to him, "MY men." Cedric watched as the men went inside, the doors shutting behind them. He heard screams and then nothing, and the doors opening back up. "Send them all in."

Aerith and Dagonet had paired up only for a moment before she rode out to meet her vision's head on. She had to save both Tristan and Lancelot. She rode hard into the battle, slicing men here and there, getting knicks on her own legs. She haulted seeing Tristen at the hands of Cedric, she yelled out his name, "CEDRIC!" The man looked up only to get a blow from Arthur's sword. Tristan was save for the moment. She turned to Lancelot, hoisting him up into her saddle before taking Cynric's head from his body. It seemed as though the battle had just started and all the sudden ended, Aerith held onto Lancelot who was in and out of his own mind. She whispered something into his ear, making him squeeze her hands, "I saved you from being raped... you owe me a dance." She smiled when he laughed.

The rest of the knights joined up to Arthur, upon seeing Aerith, who had an arrow stuck through her and Lancelot. They smiled, both were alive. They all cheered, they all had lived. Arthur looked at Aerith and presented her with Cedric's head, "My lady, your prize." He smiled when she reached down and took the head from him. "You need and medic." Aerith nodded at him before moving towards the wall at a slow dragging pace before she fell from her horse, landing hard on the ground and Lancelot's heavy body on top of her. She had blacked out from the fall.


	9. Chapter 9: A wedding

_A Wedding and a Purposal._

The following weeks, Aerith was still out of her mind, but awoke for a very special day. Gen had come to see her like every morning since she fell from her horse, as did the others, but Gen was always there, talking to her, rubbing her down with oils her father had given her. Aerith's eye's opened slightly, making sure the room was dim lighten. She raised up slowly hearing a scuffle in the room and a sudden weight on her bed. She rubbed her head and her shoulder, popping her back and stretching upwards, and yawning. "How long, Gen?" She looked at the woman before. "You look nice, love." She smiled at her comment.

Gen had dressed herself in a light green dress, before she left for her wedding. "Weeks, three. And today, Arthur and I am to be wed. I wish you were there." She placed a light blue gown on the bed with a pair of dark brown riding boots. "I've been riding your horse, i hope you don't mind. He misses you." Aerith pushed back the covers, "Why am I naked?" She smirked at the woman before her before slipping the snug fitting dress and boots on. "Where is my man, or if he aint around. Where's my Man." She smiled when Lancelot came bursting into the room.

"I am here my love!" Lancelot had followed Gen around most of the day as her escort. Hearing voices from the inside of the room, he had to see who it was that was looking for him. "Aerith, your awake. Thank you for saving me." He pulled her into a careing hug. "Dagonet now can stop pacing the court yard, swinging his sword like a mad man." He picked he rup bridal style, "Come we are late, I have a horse for us." He nodded to Gen to follow as well.

Once out at the cliffs, Gen waited on her father with Aerith and Lancelot. There was whispers around them, whispers about Aerith. Aerith paid no mind to them, for when Arthur and the rest of the Knights saw her, all things seem to stop, a pause in time. She grinned big at them, blowing a kiss at them as they approached at a fast pace. " Like a Warm breeze in the dead of winter." She smiled when Dagonet pulled her up to him, so she was at his eye level, he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "Hello Dagonet. I dreamed about us." She pulled herself close to him, hugging him tightly before being set back on the ground. The rest of them hugged her as well. Arthur approached her, pulling her in a hug as well, "It means alot to me that you have showed up today."

Merlin gathered Arthur and Gen together at the edge of the cliffs, saying what he had to say to bind his daughter and the king of Great Britain. Aerith smiled when flaming arrows flew over head. She nodded to them, but was pulled from her spot, to look up at the gentle giant beside her, "Marry me." Aerith was a bit taken back. "Now, I just woke up... Give me time,but yes. Not now though." She pushed him back, "Besides, i can't get married without my other half." She pointed out over the ocean; everyone looked to where she pointed, seeing a few ships coming, "My best West and Asilinn."

Thus it was told, Aerith, the Northern knight with a gift unknown to many, loved by few. Was indeed the only one of her kind, able to save the knights that Arthur loved so much, and bring lift to Hardian's wall once more.


End file.
